


Door Fourteen

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [14]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14. The smell of Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Fourteen

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so sorry for how late I am  
> It should still be the 14th in like half of the world but still...
> 
> Fourteenth door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Grantaire was on top of his Divination class mostly because he was the best at coming up with horrifying scenarios for the future, worded vaguely enough so they even came true from time to time, effectively frightening some of his classmates. He never put much thought into what he was saying but when Joly sat down next to him and Bossuet with a red nose and red rimmed eyes two days before christmas, he immediately felt bad, remembering his words from the last Divination class.

"And close to the celebrations a wish will not come true."

Grantaire had meant himself and the very high chance that he was not getting any note from his parents this year as well and not this. This was Joly's first christmas in Hogwarts and he had been looking forward to it a lot and now he was sitting there, sniffling, coughing and miserable. It was wrong seeing Joly unhappy with him usually being their most gleeful friend.

"Hey you," Bossuet said, already looking almost as pitiful as Joly. "You should be at the Hospital Wing."

"Dat's where I come from," Joly told the table, his voice nasal. "Madam Pomfrey said dat it would be bad for my body to hex everything away all the time so I'm supposed to just sit it out."

Bossuet send Grantaire a helpless glance and Grantaire knew that he was going to have to fix this somehow. It was simply not right that Joly, who had been the most careful about not getting sick for christmas, would now be forced to spend it coughing and sniffling. Grantaire would not have it.

After they all had to watch Bossuet getting Joly back to his bed, his shoulder slump and his head hanging, Grantaire was ready to grab Eponine and take her to Hogsmeade with him, when Enjolras said his name.

"Grantaire?"

As always his heart missed a beat and Grantaire readied himself for whatever lecture was surely to come. He couldn't even remember what he had probably done wrong in Enjolras eyes but there was always something.

"I- I wanted to thank you for proofreading my essays," Enjolras said instead, almost hesitant.

"No problem," Grantaire mumbled, really unsure how to deal with Enjolras' words. "Just take better care of yourself, will ya."

And with that he and Eponine were off, Grantaire simply had no time for his stupid crush right now. Eponine, like the amazing best friend she was, did not comment, but if the smirk was anything to go by, she was still gonna tell Musichetta about this as soon as she could.

 

They reached Hogsmeade soon enough, Grantaire immediately switching on his phone. The two bars told him that they had now left the magic fields of Hogwarts and he was able to call Feuilly. He picked up after the third ring sounding worried. They did not use phones much, since they didn't work in Hogwarts and always walking to Hogsmeade was quite the hassle.

"Hey, Grantaire, everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just need a favor," Grantaire said. "Can you get a few things for me at the pharmacy. Joly is sick."

"Oh." Grantaire could hear Bahorel ask what was going on and Feuilly explaining shortly before he was addressing Grantaire again. "Text me what you need we'll take care of it. We'll send it to you via owl as soon as possible."

"Thanks. See you after the holidays," Grantaire said, hanging up and switching off the phone again, after he had typed out and send the short list.

"We should get some sweets for Joly, maybe some fancy tea?" Eponine proposed.

Grantaire nodded and they went their way.

 

The package arrived the next morning at breakfast before either Joly or Bossuet had showed up and Grantaire immediately opened it. Enjolras, who was sitting opposite to him didn't even try to hide his curiosity and Grantaire was very glad how little Enjolras still knew about muggles, so he would not have to listen to what Enjolras might have to say about Grantaire getting a bottle of cough syrup in the mail.

"What is that?" Enjolras asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"Muggle medicine," Grantaire told him. "For Joly. It's nothing heavy, just stuff that should make it easier on him."

"Oh," Enjolras said, surprised.

"What is it about this that surprises you? The fact that there is muggle medicine or the fact that I care?"

Grantaire really wasn't sure why he was picking a fight over this. He and Enjolras had actually started to get along better lately and if he was honest with himself he was more scared than happy about that.

"I wasn't-" Enjolras started, interrupting himself to frown at Grantaire, which was oddly comforting in its familiarity.

It was probably a good thing that at this moment Eponine elbowed Grantaire to signal the arrival of Joly and Bossuet.

"Hey," Grantaire greeted. "Feeling better?"

Joly answered with a vague groan, falling into his seat and immediately making grabby hands at the tea. Bossuet extended his hand to pour him some but Eponine was faster, which was probably a good thing given Bossuet's poor track-record with pouring tea.

"What's that?" Joly croaked, blinking down on the cough syrup and the nasal spray Grantaire had asked Bahorel to send them.

"Muggle medicine," Eponine said with a grin as Joly's eyes lit up.

"For me?" he asked with hope and wonder in his voice.

"Obviously," Grantaire told him. "It's not much, but we hope it'll help."

"What does this do?" Joly asked, picking up the nasal spray.

"It clears your nose. Not for long and you can't use it too much but-" Grantaire didn't really get further because he suddenly had a bundle of very sick and verry happy Joly on his lap, hugging him like it was going out of style. Grantaire wrapped his arms around his friend, gently patting his back.

 

"I can smell christmas," Joly told Grantaire later, wrapped in blankets on a couch of the Ravenclaw common room, while Bossuet and Eponine were playing a game of magic chess a few feet away and Enjolras quietly studying in a corner.

"What would that even smell like?" Grantaire asked.

"Like christmas, Grantaire, just let me have this."

"You're right, I'm very sorry."

"Damn right I am," Joly said. "And it's thanks to you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Today was not a good day and I really don't like this but I'm also glad I finished it...
> 
> I'm [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) should you want to come and say hi


End file.
